Every Silent Scream
by UpAllNightForLoki
Summary: FrostIron After Loki wages war in Manhattan M for reasons (Non-Con Sex, Violence, Smut etc.) Longer summary in first chapter
1. Longer Summary

_What do you do when an Asgardian God lives under your roof?_

_What do you do when the first touch makes you feel something new?_

_What do you do when he stares at you with a tempting gaze?_

_What do you do when you can't stand him being hurt?_

_What do you do when he is all you think about?_

_What do you do...when you suddenly fall in love with him?_

* * *

_"Come to play a game have we, Stark?"_

_"Not a chance,"_

_"Then tell me...why are you here?"_

_"Because I...need you,"_

* * *

_Loki has been captured after his plans to wage a war upon Manhattan failed. He is being holed up in a small cell inside Tony Stark's residence at Stark Tower which was upgraded to house the other Avengers. Firstly, he was no idea of the other Avengers intentions to harm Loki. They want answers, and want them bad. Thor is not around therefore he cannot protect his brother from what the Avengers say or do to him. It isn't until one night that Tony and Loki are alone to talk and things start to turn upside down from there. Tony doesn't want to see the god hurting anymore. Loki feels something he never has before. What is it the pair share so dearly?_

* * *

_Just a heads up there is a non-consensual sex scene in here. I will leave a warning when it comes up._


	2. Prologue - You're Just A Broken Man

Destruction ran its course through Manhattan, buildings collapsed, people fled and The Avengers were the ones fighting it. Loki had brought upon his rage to Midgard, seeking 'rule' of some sort. As far as the other Avengers were concerned, they were not going to give him any of that. They had taken down several Chitauri in a fair few minutes, banding together with a plan. Tony Stark was in the air, flying as he shot beams of energy at the Chitauri that passed. One had clipped him on the side of his shoulder, sending a shard of his suit falling to the streets below.

"Guys I could use a little hel-" he stopped abruptly as a stream of energy smashed against him.

His body crashed through the solid brick wall of the office building, his arc reactor cracking from the force, some parts of his suit falling off in the process. He groaned in pain as the dust cleared from the gaping hole, a tall figure coming into view. His emerald green cape dragged behind him, leather pulling back from the gust of wind that filled the area, as he held the glowing sceptre to his side. The gleam of his helmet blinded Tony before he locked eyes with sparkling, war filled green orbs and a sinister smile that crossed the god's face.

"Loki," Tony seethed through gritted teeth.

"Stark, always a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I do wish you would be more of a wise man than a fool. I am stronger, I am a god, after all, " Loki spat with venom and a cold laugh.

The god moved closer to him, looking down at him with a satisfied smile, the sceptre twirling in his hand gracefully.

"It appears you are weak Stark, your glowing circle of light appears to be...damaged, how convenient for someone like me," Loki mused, walking to Tony's side, scanning his eyes down the mangled suit.

"You're a twisted son of a bitch," he replied, only to let out a groan as Loki put pressure on his arm that was unprotected from his suit, piercing the skin as blood seeped through his clothing.

"Do not talk over a god you puny, pathetic mortal," the Asgardian hissed. "I warned you Anthony Stark. I swore that I would find you again and I would destroy you!" Loki roared.

Tony tried to make a swift move, however Loki thrust him back down to the hard ground, placing his foot on Tony's chest roughly, pressing down as heard the yell of pain from the man below him.

"Such impunity, admit it Stark, ever since Miss Potts left you and your business went up in smoke, you've been a broken man. Look at you, you can't even fight for yourself anymore. I would have ended your life the first time if I got the chance. Oh but now, now I do," he chuckled, his words falling out like poison in a snakes fangs.

The sceptre pierced his skin more, another howl leaving Tony's lips as he lay his head back on the ground. JARVIS was no longer online, it was impossible for him to try and get any energy back to his suit.

"Why don't you go ahead then," Tony retorted, his eyes filled with hate.

Loki's jaw clenched as he lent down, the weight on his foot crushing onto Tony more, his eyes casting themselves over the pained expression on the Iron Man's features. The first time Loki tried to mind control Tony it failed, now that the arc reactor was somewhat damaged, he could only try again. He could have Tony on his knees, submitting himself to the god as his rightful assistant.

"You're a fool Stark, an old, incompetent fool," Loki barked as he stood back up, pointing his sceptre near the arc reactor.

Tony scoffed as he looked up at Loki, a smile spreading across his face.

"I'll take the incompetent part, but me? Old? Please, how old are you in god years? Older than me," Tony mocked.

"Enough!" Loki's voice boomed. "I was far too smooth on you the previous time Mr Stark. I most certainly will not take this treatment anymore. I should have finished you straight away, but I wanted to let you wallow in pain for a little while longer. I wanted you to hear my words. Yet I'm afraid your time is up," he whispered, a grin spreading across his face.

Loki pushed the sceptre forward as it pierced into the blue glow of Tony's arc reactor, a pained scream leaving his lips as he thrashed around slightly. The god let out a menacing laugh as he watched Tony's face contort in agony.

"Loki end this madness!" a loud voice boomed.

Tony caught a glimpse of the deep red cape that belonged to Thor, Mjolnir gripped tightly in his strong hand.

"Thor, always one to ruin the entertainment," Loki snarled, stepping away from Tony.

"You have done enough, brother," Thor retorted, eyes blazing.

"Oh have I? Well I don't believe I am fin-" his words stopped as he was suddenly hit hard with Mjolnir, smashing into the wall behind Tony, his helmet flying off in the process.

Tony groaned as he slowly pushed himself up, his vision a little blurry. He turned to gaze at the mess behind him, Loki's body lay slightly limp, a ragged breath leaving his lips, his eyes closed shut. He was barely conscious, yet that was good enough for Tony.

"Man of Iron are you hurt?" Thor questioned, walking over to Tony.

"I'm fine, just a scratch," he lied.

His eyes began to blur more, a pounding erupting in his chest as he gasped, staggering back.

"Stark? Stark!" another voice yelled.

_Steve._

"I-I'm fine," he wavered, suddenly collapsing.

"Man of Iron!" Thor roared.

Tony's ears started ringing as he shook slightly, a gasp leaving his lips. The blood loss was affecting him slowly as he winced at the touch of Steve's hand on the wound.

"Stay awake Tony," his voice droned.

Slowly but surely, Tony slipped into unconsciousness, muffled voices being the last thing he heard, Loki's eyes the last thing he saw. 

* * *

_"Ever since Miss Potts left you and your business went up in smoke, you've been a broken man." _

_"I wanted you to hear my words. Yet I'm afraid your time is up,"_

Tony gasped, sitting bolt upright as sweat dripped down his face, chest tightening as he looked around his surroundings. He was back in Stark Tower, in his room, the black sheets wrapped around him, curtains drawn. His eyes looked out at the city of Manhattan, it was a mess, yet not as much as what he had expected.

"Good morning Sir, how are you feeling?" JARVIS' voice spoke.

"Fine, I guess, how long have I been out for?" Tony asked.

"You slept for a day Sir, the injuries you sustained wore you down some amount. Mr Rogers and Mr Odinson are lucky they were there at the time. Mr Laufeyson would surely have killed you," JARVIS replied.

Tony looked down at his arm, noticing a bandage wrapped firmly around it, it looked seemingly crooked.

"Thor," he laughed, pushing the sheets away as he swung his legs off the bed.

It took him some time to gain his balance as he did feel slightly dizzy, his stomach growling.

"Looks like I need food," he huffed, walking to his dresser as he grabbed out a shirt and slipped it on.

"Will that be all sir?" JARVIS interjected again.

"Yes, thank you JARVIS," Tony replied, opening the door as he stepped into the hallway.

He followed the sounds of hushed voices, his hand running along the wall as it supported him, he still wasn't quite right on his feet. As Tony entered the lounge room, all eyes were on him, an overjoyed Thor getting to his feet as he approached him.

"Man of Iron, you are well?" he asked, giving him an extremely strong bear hug.

"Ease up big guy, I can't breathe," Tony rasped, patting Thor's back. "I'm fine," he added, being let out of the grip.

"You had us worried Tony," Steve's voice interjected as he spun around on the bar stool.

"Guys, really, I've had worse," Tony laughed as he went into the kitchen to grab a scotch.

Stark Tower had been upgraded to house all of The Avengers, even Thor as sometimes he would go and visit Jane. Today was on of those days.

"I must bid you all farewell Avengers, I will be gone for quite some time," Thor spoke.

"Where are you going big guy?" Tony questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Back to Asgard, my people need me, and I must speak with father," the God of Thunder replied, approaching Tony in the kitchen. "Man of Iron, this will be a huge ask, however I feel you are the most wisest. Will you look after my brother while I am gone. I would like to trust the others, but I see them using Loki's weakness to their advantage, I do not want my brother harmed. Will you help?" he continued with a whisper so that no one else could hear.

Tony choked slightly on the scotch he took a drink off, placing the glass down as he looked at Thor. He wanted him...to look after Loki? The one who tried to kill him, the one who almost did. It is true, he felt torture wasn't the right way to keeping a captive holed up in a cell. As much as he didn't want to do it, he felt like he had to.

"Alright, I'll do it," he mused, side glancing at Steve who was staring at the pair with a furrowed brow.

"Thank you Man of Iron, now I must go," Thor answered, moving away as he grabbed Mjolnir from the kitchen counter before stalking out to the balcony.

Tony heard the loud whistling noise as he saw Thor disappear into the sky, leaving thunder in his tracks. Everyone went back to their own thing while Steve approached Tony, leaning his elbows on the counter.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I can't say, sorry Rogers," Tony quipped with a smirk.

"I'll find out you know," Steve murmured.

"I'd like to see you try," Tony retorted, downing another scotch before putting the drink down.

Steve simply rolled his eyes as he walked back over to the lounge, placing himself next to Natasha as they started to talk, whispering things out of ear shot from Tony and everyone else. Clint glared at Steve slightly, annoyed that he was allowed to talk that close to Natasha whereas he never got that chance. Tony walked over to Bruce as he sat himself down at the table, eyeing the man before him who was engorged in several books surrounding him.

"So, Banner...where is Loki?" he asked, watching as Banner lifted his head, staring at him.

Things were certainly going to get interesting for one Tony Stark.


	3. Chapter One - This Civil Meeting

Pain seared through Loki's chest as he muffled the screams into the muzzle which was strapped tightly over his mouth. He hung his head as he looked down at the wound as it bled, seeping through his leather, only slightly. Apparently, this was The Avengers way of trying to get him to talk, torture. He'd been slashed, punched, kicked, even burnt, but nothing would make him breath a word or show any signs of submission. His torturers consisted of Natasha and Clint, who would have known?

It was clear those two had the highest hatred for the God of Mischief. Loki knew that those two would rather see him dead rather than alive. Clint's fist met with Loki's cheek, a grunt leaving the god's lips. All the torture caused him to bite down on his lips a little too much, causing them to crack open and bleed. Which didn't help him at all, seeing as the muzzle restricted him from spitting it out. For now it rested in his mouth, metallic in taste and warm.

"Miss Romanov, Master Barton...Mr Stark is on his way down here, might I suggest cleaning your captive up before it raises questions or suspicion," JARVIS' voice spoke into the cell.

JARVIS had merely been bribed, well...more like threatened to keep quiet to Tony about what The Avengers had planned to do to Loki. They knew his way of dealing with most enemies was civil conversation, he hated the conflict. Natasha and Clint exchanged glances before they worked on getting most of the blood off, putting most of his garments back on before they turned to the door. Loki's gaze resting upon them, his throat clenching as a spot of blood ran its course down his throat.

"This isn't finished," Clint spat, before disappearing out of sight.

Loki's eyes fluttered closed as he tried to get his breathing to a steady pace, his chest heaving. He'd been left chained to the wall, nothing to drink, nothing to eat. There was a bed as well as a chair, he saw no point in it, seeing as his captors enjoyed seeing him at his weakest. Is this how they treat him since Thor is not around? The Asgardian turned his head to the side as the door opened again, a familiar mortal appearing before him. Tony's eyes widened slightly, before he lay his eyes on Loki and sighed with what looked like relief.

"Thought you'd escaped, but it seems you're, chained to the wall. Why are you chained to the wall?" Tony questioned.

Loki glared at Tony, his brow creasing as he shook his head at him. Didn't he notice the muzzle on his mouth that clearly restricted him from conversing?

"Oh right, the muzzle," Tony quipped, sauntering over to the god.

He pushed himself back as he peered down at Tony, his eyes filled with rage. The last thing he needed was anymore torture, or any jokes that Tony enjoyed pulling. The thought of him being holed up in a cell made him feel bad enough already. Just when he thought he'd had everyone at his submission, The Avengers swept that from under him.

"I don't exactly agree to this, you're in my home, in a cell I made, and everyone else thinks they can make up the rules. I think you deserve a little bit of freedom. Being chained up on a wall is a bit much," Tony spoke, his hands reaching up for the lock that held Loki's hands above his head.

The lock clicked as the god's hands fell down, still chained together at the wrists, his mouth emitting a slight muffled sigh. Suddenly he coughed harshly, the blood seeping down his mouth as it slipped through a crack in the muzzle.

"So I-" Tony stopped abruptly at the sight of the blood.

Loki stared at him, softening his eyes as he looked down at the muzzle, then back to Tony. Perhaps his little pleading act would work and he could get the wretched thing off. Tony eyed the god with a frown as he moved his hands up to Loki. The god shut his eyes, preparing himself for a punch, a hard slap maybe.

Yet, it never came. Instead he felt Tony's hands at the nape of his neck, working on the contraption. Loki opened his eyes slightly, looking at Tony from under his eyelashes, it had not gone unnoticed by the older man, he too was staring back at Loki as his fingers still worked on the lock.

"Come on, open up you son of a bitch," he cursed.

Finally the lock gave way as he slowly pulled the muzzle away from Loki's mouth. Tony took firm note of the tears on his narrow cheekbones that had clearly been from the metal on the muzzle digging into his skin. Loki groaned, turning his head quickly, spitting the remaining blood from his mouth, some of it still running down his chin.

His eyes flashed a dark shade as he turned back to look at Tony who was now over by a sink, pouring water into a glass. The god watched him carefully as he began to pace around the room, taking in his surroundings. The cell was fairly big in size, dim yet that is how Loki liked it, nor did it smell, it was rather homely for Loki anyways.

"Drink," Tony's voice spoke as he approached the Asgardian.

Loki frowned as he held up his chained hands, a smug grin showing on his face. How silly of Tony to say such a thing when his hands were clearly bound together.

"I cannot, you oaf," he spoke hoarsely.

"A small thank you would be nice," Tony huffed, pressing the glass to Loki's lips as the Asgardian drank a little. "I'm not letting you out of those chains, they stay on," he added.

"You allow me some freedom, bar my hands? Flattering of you Stark," Loki spat.

"You got yourself into this mess," Tony retorted, putting the glass down. "I gave you freedom so that you could sit down, or sleep on the bed. You don't exactly need your hands, because you'd go for me straight away if they were loose. Your choice," he issued.

"I do not sleep, Stark," Loki purred, moving over to the chair as he sat down, head tilted to the side.

"Better?" Tony questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Adequate," the god mumbled, clicking his tongue.

"You little-" he stopped, as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Do I bother you Anthony?" Loki asked with a thin lipped grin.

"Slightly. But hey, I'm still alive, you didn't exactly kill me. Which means, I win, you lose buddy," Tony scoffed.

Loki frowned, his gaze turning away from the mortal he hated so truly.

"I may just kill you right now. I may be chained, but nothing can suppress a hard knock to the head with a fist," he murmured, turning back to glance at Tony.

"I'd watch what you're saying, Rogers is watching us," Tony quipped, circling around the room.

The Asgardian watched him with rage filled eyes, shifting in his seat slightly.

"We are not alone? Pity," he hummed, turning his entire body so that his legs hung over one of the arms of the chair.

"We...would never be in a room alone," Tony replied.

"We were, once," Loki slyly whispered.

Silver-tongued bastard knew his way with words, they always made Tony shudder. He walked back to the sink as he grabbed a cloth, drenching it with water before making his way back over to the god.

"One move, and I'll have you chained up on that wall again," he threatened, sitting on the arm of the chair where Loki's legs were put.

"Stark, I did not realise you were into such promiscuous activity," Loki purred softly, out of ear shot from Steve.

Tony's brow creased as he placed the cloth to one of the cuts on Loki's cheek, a small hiss rolling off his lips.

"In your dreams Reindeer Games," he replied, moving to the other cheek, wiping away dried blood.

"Why are you assisting me Stark? Mr Man of Iron who knows no bounds, so illustrious," Loki mumbled, his eyes darting from Tony's hand, before moving back up to lock with the Iron Man's dark brown eyes.

"Woah, hold up there buddy, I am not...helping you. I'm only making you more comfortable, and I'm doing my job. We want you well fed and rested so we can get all the answers we need. I don't see the point in using you as a torture toy, which will not happen while you're here I assure you," Tony answered, standing up.

Loki's hands lurched forward as one slender chained hand grabbed firmly on Tony's wrist. He flinched as he turned back to face the god, his eyes were blazing.

"Do not think for one second that you may try and make me comfortable. Perhaps, you should ask your lie ridden friends what they did to me while you rested," Loki spat, grip tightening.

Suddenly, the door to the cell opened harshly, Steve and Clint appearing before them.

"Loki, let him go," Steve threatened.

"Captain, always a pleasure to see your face again," the god sneered, before shooting a distasteful look at Clint, making Tony raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Enough with the games Loki, let Tony go," Clint spoke, pointing an arrow to his head.

"Hey Barton, calm down will you, loosen up buddy," Tony interjected. "Loki, will you please let go of my wrist," he added, glancing at the Asgardian whose emerald green eyes were gleaming.

He hated being polite, however he knew Loki was quite eloquent at times. It only seemed right to politely ask for his wrist back.

"Very well," Loki mused, slipping his grasp from Tony's wrist as he rested back into the chair. "If you wish to believe your friends, which I can understand slightly. Feel free," he added.

Tony rubbed the redness on his wrist, before stepping past Steve and Clint. Gods certainly had such firm grips.

"JARVIS, make sure you keep giving me updates on Loki while he's in here, I'll be needing to know, seeing as this is my house," he spoke, emphasizing the word 'house' quite clearly to Steve and Clint before leaving the room.

What he didn't see, nor hear, was the shouting that emitted from the room and Steve placing the jagged, uncomfortable muzzle back on Loki, Clint punching his stomach in the process to shut him up. Tony, was by far oblivious.

* * *

Most of The Avengers had retired to their rooms, bar two, Tony and Steve. The pair were in a deep conversation about Loki, Thor and Manhattan. Tony had lost interest at some point, feeling that maybe he should be off to bed also.

"So are we just babysitting Loki until Thor gets back, is that what we're doing?" Steve spoke, elbows rested on the table, his head clamped in his hands.

"Is that a problem Cap? Would you rather watch him destroy Manhattan, or would you rather this? Peace and relaxation? Him being held in a cell out of harms way," Tony replied, spinning a stylus in his hand.

"You have a point," Steve mumbled.

Tony sat back in his chair, glancing at Steve briefly before standing up.

"I need sleep, are you going to go to your room?" he questioned, placing the stylus back on the table.

"I should, Bruce, Natasha and I are going out to speak to Director Fury in the morning, you and Clint will be here to watch Loki," Steve replied, standing up also.

Tony simply rolled his eyes as he pushed the chair under the table. He hated becoming the main one who had to watch Loki. He tried to kill him yet the others seem to have forgotten that and think he is the one for the job. Everything may have been a little easier if someone wasn't listening in on their conversations.

"JARVIS, lights," he commanded as the lounge room became dark, leaving only a small glimmer from Tony's arc reactor so that he could find his way to his room.

"Will that be all tonight Sir?" JARVIS responded.

"I would say yes, but could you bring up the camera for Loki's cell in my room?" he asked, reaching the end of the hallway.

"Certainly Sir," JARVIS replied.

"Connect the audio too, in case he's awake," Tony added. "Although I'm sure he will be," he continued.

As he opened the door to his bedroom, thin beams of moonlight shone through the gaps in the curtains. Tony groaned as he drew the curtains quickly, basking in the view of Manhattan that he got from his bedroom.

"Camera and audio are connected Sir," JARVIS' voice spoke fondly.

"Thank you JARVIS," Tony replied.

He walked over to his dresser as he threw away his clothes from today, slipping into a pair of sweat pants, leaving his torso bare. As he sat down on his bed he stared at the screen, raising an eyebrow. Loki was laying on the bed, raven black hair sprawled over his face, hands held out in front of him, the cuffs looking terribly uncomfortable on him.

"Doesn't sleep," Tony scoffed. "Looks like he misjudged himself," he added, sitting back against the headboard.

The Asgardian suddenly stirred, a muffled sigh emitting from his lips as he turned onto his back. Tony's brow furrowed as he noticed that the muzzle was back on him and he had a graze on his left eyebrow as well as a bruised right eye.

"JARVIS?" Tony spoke quietly.

"Yes, Mr Stark?" JARVIS answered.

"Fire up one of my suits and go in there and take that stupid muzzle off him. I don't know how the guy breathes just through his nose," Tony replied.

He watched closely as he saw the cell door open, his suits sat only a few doors down so it wouldn't have taken JARVIS long to connect to a suit and make his way to Loki. Tony's eyes turned back to the god as he saw him stir again. JARVIS made his way over to Loki, placing a hand on the lock as it burned away. Suddenly, Loki's eyes shot open and he fumbled off the bed, the muzzle clattering to the floor as he quickly spun around. His entire body loosened at the sight of the Iron Man suit.

"Stark?" he questioned.

"Over here Loki," Tony spoke.

Loki's eyes darted around the room before they fell on the camera in the corner of the cell.

"What are you doing you fool?" he asked, a weak grin on his face.

"Checking up on you," Tony answered.

"Am I suddenly a child that needs to be looked after?" the god sneered, placing himself back on the bed.

"Well, I apparently am your main caretaker. I don't know why because I was the one to almost die," he hummed, leaning forward.

"Yes, well, look who won now I suppose," Loki replied, his head moving back as Tony caught sight of the bruise around his eyes again.

"How did you get that bruise and the graze?" Tony asked, shuffling closer to the end of his bed.

Loki tensed slightly, his shoulders rigid and chest heaving. Tony's eyebrow rose but then fell as Loki turned his gaze to the camera.

"I merely fell," he answered.

He would tell the truth about Tony's friends, if he weren't such a liar, or if there was a slight chance that Tony would believe his story, that was hardly going to happen.

"I see, I'll patch it up in the morning. You should sleep, or don't you sleep? Even though I saw you curled upon that bed like a dog," he mused.

"Listen here you-" Loki's words cut out quickly.

"Mute," Tony spoke softly.

He watched as Loki's eyes flared with anger, his lips moving in a frenzy yet there was no sound. Tony had been quite amused as he watched the god go on a rage, pacing around the cell, cursing at the camera before settling back onto the bed.

"Unmute," Tony spoke again.

"If I could take this back, I would," Loki mumbled, slouching slightly.

Tony fell silent, the room fell silent, Loki fell silent, there was nothing, just a slight buzz from the camera connection. He stared blankly at the screen, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. Was that a slip of the tongue? Or did Loki actually mean it? Tony shook his head as he shuffled back against the headboard, his eyes watching the god closely. Loki turned his head slightly as he looked at the camera, his eyes dark and empty.

"Goodnight, Stark," he murmured, laying back down on the bed. "Camera off," he added, his eyes slipping shut.

"No don't you-" Tony stopped as the camera disconnected and he frowned, resting his head back on the headboard.

Why was Loki accepting his punishment of some sort? Perhaps it was a trick, or was he being rather realistic? Tony sighed as he shuffled down into the covers, his head resting on the pillows. He could almost hear the gears in his brain, turning as he contemplated on what was happening. Why did he even check on Loki? It wasn't like he was going anywhere. Where did the sudden spark of interest come from?

The look in the Asgardian's eyes told a different story. Tony began to wonder if he was lying about something. Why should he care really? Loki is the enemy, he should be in there threatening him with everything he had. But he couldn't, he wouldn't. Tony closed his eyes as he started to drift into a slumber, a glimmer of emerald green flashing in his mind, before he went completely comatose.

_"Stark, trust my rage..."_**  
**

* * *

******So here is chapter one. I hope you enjoy. Tony is being rather kind to Loki, don't you think. They totally love each other. I just...-holds hand over chest- feels. FrostIron feels are too damn high.**


	4. Chapter Two - I Need Your Help

_**"I can't watch him suffer. He may be a god, but some part of him is human, like us."**_

* * *

Loki woke with a start as he heard the familiar sound of the cell door opening. He pushed himself up on the bed, his linked hands placed in his lap as he glared at two approaching figures.

"Sleep well?" Steve questioned lowly.

"What business is it of yours, Captain?" Loki sneered, words like venom.

"Answer his question," Natasha snapped, stepping forward as she struck her hand across the god's face.

Loki clenched his teeth as the force caused the tear on his cheek to open again. He'd much preferred it when Tony was in the room, nothing like this happened at all. Loki had some trust in Tony not to do him any harm.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot," the Asgardian murmured, looking away.

Steve's brow creased as he grabbed Loki under the chin, turning hum back to face them. He had been out of character ever since they had caught Loki, it was not like Steve to be a little...evil.

"Why do you do this? Huh? Run out of things to do up in Asgard so you come here to earth?" Steve growled.

"I believe it's called, Midgard," Loki retorted with a wry smile.

The star spangled Avenger stood back as he kicked Loki from the bed, sending him tumbling backward. Loki groaned in pain as he turned onto his back, eyes wide. Natasha stepped forward as she placed her foot firmly on the god's chest as he winced.

"Who's the ant now?" she spat, swiftly kicking him in the face as he rolled onto his side, his vision blurred.

He'd never received such treatment before, Loki was growing tired of it. Slowly he began regretting his wrath upon Manhattan. Why oh why Loki?

"Natasha, we have to go, Banner is waiting," Steve spoke softly.

"Is Tony awake?" Natasha asked, moving away from Loki.

"Not yet, Clint is awake, he's looking at the cameras, he will erase all this footage, you know how Tony is, he checks everything," Steve answered.

Natasha nodded, glancing back at Loki as the god propped himself up on his elbows, the chains clinking on the ground. He didn't dare turn and look at Natasha and Steve, he could feel blood trailing down his face, his lip numb as well as his nose.

"Look at him, can't defend himself," Natasha laughed, a glint in her eyes.

Steve grabbed Natasha's arm, pulling it slightly as her gaze met his before they made their leave out of the cell. Loki spat more blood from his mouth, at least it didn't taste metallic like when he had the uncomfortable muzzle on.

"Wretched mortals," he growled, staggering to his feet as he slumped down on the bed.

Another day in which he ached due to his injuries. How would he lie to Tony about this if he noticed the cuts and bruises that had newly surfaced? Loki looked around the cell as he sighed. He was bored, he needed some form of leisure, perhaps he could ask Tony for books, yet what use was it, he could not use his hands. An idea spun around in his mind as he stared at the camera that was in the corner of the cell, the one he saw Tony on last night.

"JARVIS?" he spoke quietly, so not to alert Clint who may have been watching.

"Yes, Mr Laufeyson?" JARVIS replied.

"If it's not too much trouble, would you mind if I saw Stark?" the god answered.

"The camera to Mr Stark's room?" JARVIS questioned.

"If that's alright, then yes," Loki replied with a small smirk.

There was a moment of silence before the screen came up, Loki staring at it curiously. He hoped Clint couldn't see this, otherwise he'd be in for more beatings or filthy insults.

"Connection to Mr Stark's room has been enabled, Mr Laufeyson," JARVIS spoke.

"Thank you JARVIS," Loki mused, scooting forward on the bed, with the odd wince of pain here and there.

Tony was still fast asleep in bed, his chest rising and falling as light snores left his mouth. Loki's eyes scanned him up and down, taking note of one of his legs, entwined around the black sheet upon which he lay under. The Asgardian sat back slightly, his smirk faltering as he continued to stare at Tony.

"If only you could believe everything that was happening," Loki murmured.

Suddenly, Tony stirred in his sleep as his eyes fluttered open, bright and brown like smooth chocolate. Loki tilted his head slightly to the left as he moved his hands a little, the chains rattling, causing Tony to sit upright in bed. He squinted at the screen that was at the end of his bed, noticing Loki sitting there, staring.

"Well that's slightly creepy to wake up to," Tony mumbled as he yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

Loki averted his gaze, chewing down on his lip before wincing, forgetting it had busted open again.

"Loki?" Tony spoke.

The god turned his head, staring at the screen with a poker face and empty eyes.

"Jesus Christ what happened to you!" Tony exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down Stark, I believe Barton may be watching," Loki hissed.

"Tell me what happened and I will," Tony responded, moving closer to the screen.

Loki frowned as his mind started reeling on what he could say.

"I had a quarrel with these chains," he lied, glaring at Tony.

The older man stared momentarily before erupting into fits of laughter, his eyes crinkling at the sides. Loki merely rolled his eyes as he hung his legs over the bed, wincing at the pain that shot up his side.

"Do I amuse you, Stark?" he questioned, moving his head slightly, his eyes locking with Tony's.

"I'm sorry but that was...hilarious," Tony chuckled, wrapping the sheets tighter around himself.

A small smirk appeared on Loki's face and Tony's eyebrow raised slightly. He had never seen Loki somewhat relaxed and content.

"How was your sleep?" Loki asked.

"Best I have had in a while, you?" Tony replied.

"Hardly any different from that of back in Asgard," Loki hummed, placing his hands in his lap.

Tony nodded slightly as he looked away for a minute before looking back at the god. Something was eating away at him, and he didn't know what.

"Want me to visit you later?" he asked suddenly.

Loki's gaze followed Tony's every move as he bit on his lip again.

"If you must Stark," he mumbled. "I think I can hear Clint coming, go attend to your duties," he added, glancing at Tony one more time. "Camera off," he ordered, the screen going blank as it disappeared.

He had however been right, the cell door opened with a bang, Clint appearing inside with a smug look on his face.

"Come to fight like a female again have me Barton?" Loki sneered, standing from the bed.

Clint pushed Loki back roughly, grabbing a fistful of his hair as he pulled the god's head back, exposing his neck.

"You better give me answers today, or I'll make sure you can't stand for a week," Clint snapped.

A smirk grew on Loki's face as the muscles in his neck moved harshly when he swallowed a breath.

"Unlikely," he spat.

"Well that's too bad," Clint murmured.

Loki suddenly gave out a yell as he felt the burning of iron against his skin. Again with the burning? How much longer could this go on for? In his mind, Loki was almost pleading for Tony to help him. Yet why would he? He never would.

"Talk," Clint ordered, yanking Loki's hair again.

The Asgardian seethed a hiss through his teeth as he glared at Clint with angered eyes.

"Never," he spat with authority.

If only someone answered to his screams for help.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Tony had finally left his bedroom. He had been awake, but he spent some time doing some work in there, as well as watching Loki, who was again asleep on the bed. Tony couldn't put his finger on why the god was sleeping at the most irrelevant of times. After downing his fourth coffee he pondered down to the separate camera room which had all views and angles of Loki around the cell. Clint had been there since early morning, he deserved a break. As he opened the door, he noticed that Clint was no where to be seen, his eyebrow raising slightly. Tony placed a scotch by the computer keyboard, noticing a note there.

_'Had to run, I left not too long ago. Loki was out cold so it seemed okay to leave. See you later.' - Hawkeye_

Tony rolled his eyes as he chuckled at how Clint always signed off notes with the name 'Hawkeye'. What did he mean by Loki was out cold? He'd been awake fairly early, but it wasn't enough to make him be out cold.

"JARVIS," he spoke, moving to another part of the desk.

"Yes Sir?" JARVIS responded immediately.

"Could you bring up all past surveillance of Loki's cell," Tony replied, taking a drink of his scotch.

"Certainly Sir," JARVIS answered, silence following after.

Tony swirled the ice cubes around in the glass before multiple files showed up on the screen. Two were from when Tony was resting in his room, and one from when he actually woke up. There were also two from today, one being only a few hours ago. He squinted his eyes as he moved closer, clicking on the ones from when he was recovering. At the beginning it was merely talking and Tony went to slide it away before the situation suddenly changed in the video. He watched as he saw Loki being beaten, some of his yells of pain caught clearly on the audio. Tony's eyes widened as it moved to the next video where he saw Natasha and Steve.

"No, Steve," he gasped, placing his scotch down.

His throat clenched as he saw Natasha kicking Loki across the face, his stomach churning. The final video began playing, his eyes widening again as he saw Clint roughly pulling at Loki's hair before practically branding his neck. The video skipped a bit before Tony again saw the God of Mischief being helplessly beaten, blood smeared on the concrete floor.

"Sir," JARVIS interjected.

Tony couldn't speak at all, his jaw was clenched as he turned away from the screen, running his hands down his face. The people he called his friends were doing every bit of wrong that the Iron Man despised the most. But why? Why do such a thing? Of course, Loki was the enemy, but stooping to his level was bad. He was beginning to feel deep remorse for not even listening to Loki's claims.

"Sir, there is one more. A message from Mr Laufeyson, early yesterday morning while everyone was asleep," JARVIS spoke.

"Play it," Tony ordered, turning back around.

It was pitch black, yet he could hear shallow breathing in the audio, the creak of the metal bed sounding also.

"Stark, in an attempt to try and grasp your attention, I have done so by this foolish technology," Loki's voice soothed, before a wince was emitted. "The Avengers, they are lying behind your back Stark. I thought my injuries would be rather obvious to you, yet, why trust the enemy hm?" he continued.

Tony sat back in his chair as he heard a low groan from the Asgardian. He must have been in some amount of pain.

"I only wish for this madness to stop," he added, silence following. "Anthony Stark...I need your help...please," Loki pleaded, as the video stopped.

Tony stared in shock as Loki's words rolled around in his head.

_"Anthony Stark...I need your help...please,"_

"Thank you JARVIS, keep them, I might need them later," Tony issued, getting up from his seat.

"Right away Mr Stark," JARVIS replied.

Tony left the camera room as he somewhat quickly made his way down the stairs before opening the door to Loki's cell as he stepped inside. His eyes fell on Loki as the god still lay on the bed, body curled slightly. He approached Loki with caution, kneeling beside the bed as he moved some of the raven black hair from Loki's face, scanning his eyes over the fresh cuts and bruises.

"Jesus," he whispered, running his hand across the god's face.

Suddenly, Loki's hand flinched as he grabbed Tony's hand firmly. Tony gasped at the touch, feeling a sudden energy soar through him.

"I knew you would come," his velvety voice spoke.

"Did you?" Tony replied.

"We gods know a lot," Loki murmured, his eyes opening slowly.

His eyes met with Tony's, the emerald green turned more into almost a deep black.

"Loki, sorry for being frank but...you look like shit," Tony mumbled.

"I wonder why, Stark," the god hissed, glaring at Tony.

Tony turned away slightly, taking in a deep breath before turning back.

"I can't look at you like this. I'm getting you cleaned up, come on," he ordered.

"You are setting me rampant in your house? Oh Stark, foolish as it may seem, you should never do such a thing," Loki replied, slowly sitting up in bed.

"I know, that's why JARVIS is going to have you cleaned up. Because the only time you will have the chains removed is to dress you, but you won't have anywhere to go," Tony answered with a smirk.

"I admire your knowledge Stark. You're helping me for what reason?" the god questioned.

"Isn't that what you asked for in the video...help?" Tony asked.

"You saw that?" Loki replied, with a raised eyebrow as he was taken out of the cell and moved into a smaller room.

"I saw all the other ones too. I'll be speaking to everyone when they get home. This isn't right," Tony answered simply.

"Well Stark, I am rather flattered by your remorse," Loki replied, glancing at the older man beside him.

Tony nodded slightly before moving Loki into a small shower like cell.

"I hope you don't mind your clothing getting ripped, that's the only way it's going to come off without you being free," Tony mused.

"Only if you watch,: Loki purred lowly, out of earshot from Tony.

"JARVIS start the cleansing sequence, activate security and make sure he scrubs up nicely," Tony spoke.

"And you Sir, where will you be?" JARVIS responded.

"Upstairs," Tony replied. "Grabbing a scotch. Call me down when it's done," he added, before disappearing up the stairs.

As soon as Tony reached the top of the stairs he slumped against the wall before dropping to his knees. His heart began to pound quite irregularly, his breathing laboured. Holy shit was he having an anxiety attack? He staggered to his feet as he walked into the kitchen, shakily grabbing a glass before pouring a large amount of scotch into it.

"Dammit," he cursed.

He wondered what had triggered it? Possibly the fact that his friends were lying and that he would have to speak to them about their actions. Perhaps it was from seeing the state Loki was in, or Loki in general. Tony shook his head as he took a sip from his scotch, his head beginning to pound.

"Crap," he whispered, knees buckling as he collapsed, glass smashing on the floor.

Nothing was calming him down and the anxiety was starting to hurt as his chest tightened. This one seemed to be more severe than any others he has had. He could only merely let out a low yell for help, for JARVIS. Yet even that wouldn't be enough. Suddenly he was encased by darkness, an abyss...his body shutting down as he fell unconscious.

* * *

"Stark? Stark!" a voice yelled.

Loki knelt beside Tony, dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, black pants with a green and gold robe styled sleeveless coat over the top, his hands bound together as usual. Tony groaned as his eyes opened slowly, meeting with emerald green as he suddenly let out a yell and sat upright, moving away from the god.

"Stark, no, no, no, calm down. I am still chained up, see?" Loki soothed, lifting his hands up.

Tony stared briefly, his chest heaving as he watched the Asgardian with cautious eyes.

"How are you up here?" he asked.

"You did not return when JARVIS called for you. I came in search of you, I found you lying on the floor and-Anthony...you're bleeding," Loki whispered.

Tony reached his hand up to his cheek, pressing his fingers there as he felt a wet liquid press onto them, pulling them away as he saw bright red blood.

"Just a scratch," he murmured.

There was something about the way Loki said his name that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Let me help you," Loki replied, stepping forward a little.

"No Loki, really it's fine," Tony whispered.

"You are an oaf Stark," Loki huffed, crouching down beside the older man as he pressed his hand to Tony's cheek, a gasp leaving his lips. "Cold?" he spoke, pressing his hand down a little harder.

A light swirl of green magic emitted from Loki's palm as the cut slowly closed, the blood also being wiped clean. Tony stared in disbelief at the god, his eyes fixated on him intently.

"A little something new I learnt," Loki mused, before removing his hand.

"Thank you," Tony replied, his hand up at his cheek again.

"You would do the same for me, would you not?" the god answered with a slight tilt of his head.

Tony stared for a moment before smiling a little.

"Yeah, I guess," he issued.

"Sir, Miss Romanov, Mr Barton, Mr Banner and Mr Rogers have arrived home," JARVIS interjected.

"Shit," Tony cursed, looking at Loki. "Quick, get back down to the cell, I'll come see you after I've spoken to everyone. JARVIS, open the cell door," he continued before standing up.

Loki turned quickly before sauntering to the stairs, glancing back at Tony with a small lost look on his face.

"Bring me to justice, Stark," he whispered, before disappearing down the stairs.

Tony turned back as he saw the lights on the elevator moving from the ground floor up.

"JARVIS clean this mess up quickly. Thank you," he spoke, before walking over to the dining table as he sat down.

His head dropped into his hand as he took a deep breath before crossing his arms over his chest as he lent back. The elevator doors opened as Tony looked up, seeing his four 'friends' deep in conversation. As soon as they saw Tony, they stopped talking, Natasha, Steve and Bruce heading his way, Clint going in the direction of the stairs.

"Clint where are you going?" Tony spoke softly, turning to the younger man.

"Down to check on Loki," he replied.

Tony shook his head as he frowned.

"No you aren't, sit down, in fact, you three, sit as well," he ordered, pointing to Natasha, Bruce and Steve.

The Avengers glanced at each other before sitting down, across from Tony, eyes on him.

"Care to tell me why I found Loki out cold this morning? Why does he have burn marks on his neck? Why was he bruised, why was he cut on his face and hands? Dammit one of you tell me something!" he yelled.

"We think he is doing it to himself," Clint replied.

"Oh really?" Tony asked. "JARVIS, the videos please," he continued, standing up from his seat.

Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Clint looked to the side as a screen came up and started playing the survellaince from Loki's cell. Tony had to turn away as he couldn't watch it without feeling sick. Natasha gasped as the others went rigid in their seats.

"Clint you said you deleted those!" she exclaimed.

"I did!" Clint yelled.

"You seem to forget that JARVIS is loyal to me and wouldn't hide any evidence from me. So, tell me...why are you doing this to him huh?" Tony snapped.

Silence.

"Answer me!" he roared, slamming his fist on the table.

"Fury told us to!" Steve blurted out.

"Oh, unbelievable! Taking orders from Director Fury! Well you know what, this is my house, therefore my rules are valid and what I say goes," Tony spat. "I can easily have you four removed from Stark Tower and I wouldn't hesitate not to. How dare you like yo me and make me feel like a piece of shit!" Tony raged, eyes blazing.

"We're sorry," Bruce muttered.

"Sorry! You-you know what. Get out. All four of you. Get out of my hair and go do some chores for Fury. Or go to your rooms, either one just as long as I don't have to see you right now!" Tony exclaimed.

"And where exactly will you be?" Natasha snapped.

"Speaking to Loki," he answered.

"Oh so you're protecting him now? The enemy!" Steve interjected.

"You can think that. But no, I'm only trying to stop you from killing him because I know you would. And if you did you would have another pissed off and upset god to deal with and you know who I mean," Tony growled.

"Thor," Clint spoke.

"Exactly, now get out, all of you, before I get JARVIS onto you," he muttered.

Steve frowned as he stood from his seat, before turning away, the others following after him as they vacated to the elevator. The room fell silent as Tony lent his palms on the table, hanging his head. He's never felt this angry in his life, except from when Pepper lied to him about another man she had, yet that was a few years ago, those two were history.

"Mr Stark, Loki awaits your arrival," JARVIS spoke.

"Tell him I'll be a couple of hours, I have errands," Tony replied.

"What errands, Sir?" JARVIS questioned.

Tony was silent for a moment as he bit his lip gently before pushing off the table and going to the elevator to head down to his basement to grab one of his cars.

"Errands for our guest," he replied softly.

* * *

Loki pondered around his cell for three hours, wondering where Tony was. He'd suspected things must have gotten heated when the topic of his injuries came up. He sighed quietly, before placing himself in his chair, resting his head back as he closed his eyes. A small smile lay on the god's lips, he had been somewhat pleased that Tony was watching out for him, even though Tony didn't class it as help, however, Loki did. He knew well not to toy with Tony Stark, yet nothing could really stop him now.

"Oh Stark, how things will change," he murmured.

Suddenly, the cell door opened, Tony appearing from behind it as he stepped inside with a few bags gripped in his hands.

"Stark," Loki mused.

"Loki," Tony replied, as the door closed behind him.

The god turned his head slightly, his eyes darting to the bags, before back to Tony's eyes.

"You come bearing gifts?" he questioned.

Tony shrugged slightly as he placed the bags in front of Loki.

"I figured you're a reader, so I got you books. I also got food," he mused. "Shawarma," he added.

"Midgardian sustenance," Loki drawled with a screwed up expression of disgust.

"Hey, come on, this is the best in Manhattan," Tony laughed, opening one of the bags.

"I suppose I better teach myself how to read and eat with these chains on," the god joked with a small roll of his eyes as he scotted to the edge of the chair.

He went to grab a book from the bag before he suddenly felt a pair of hands rest on his. Loki turned his head as he saw Tony sitting on the floor with a soft smile on his face.

"No need," he replied, a click following after.

Tony slowly pulled the bonds from Loki's wrists, chains clanking to the ground as Loki stared at him.

"Stark..." he started before Tony stopped him.

"You came upstairs to see if I was okay. Why?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence as Loki rubbed the red skin on his wrists, some of his hair falling over his face.

"Well, I can't deny that I have become rather fond of you Stark. You are after all the one who has ended all the suffering the other Avengers caused me. Thor may not be here, but he would be most upset and not the slightest bit pleased," Loki replied, looking at Tony.

"That's why I stopped it," Tony answered.

"I do not know what to say, Anthony," the Asgardian mumbled.

Again, another shiver down his spine at Loki's silver-tongue wrapped on his name. He smiled softly as he opened a bag of Shawarma and grabbed some out.

"A thank you would be a great start," he mused.

A shy smirk grew on Loki's face as he rested a hand under his chin.

"Thank you Stark," he purred, flashing his gleaming white teeth at Tony.

The older man felt his face heat up slightly, he couldn't help it really. Loki's smile was contagious.

"Really Tony?" a low voice spoke.

Tony and Loki turned their heads to the side as they spotted Clint standing by the cell door.

"Clint I thought I said stay away," Tony snapped.

"Tony don't make me do this," he whispered, suddenly pulling his bow and arrow out as he aimed it at Tony.

"Clint! Are you nuts!" Tony yelled, scrambling to his feet.

"You will not harm Anthony Stark, Mr Barton," Loki's smooth voice spoke as he stepped in front of Tony.

Clint suddenly fired the arrow, gasping as Loki quickly grabbed it in his hand before throwing it back as it grazed Clint's shoulder.

"What the hell!" he yelled, pressing his hand to his shoulder.

"I said...do not hurt Anthony Stark!" Loki roared, stepping forward a little.

"Alright easy Loki, easy," Tony interjected, standing in front of Loki. "JARVIS get Natasha or Steve here to collect Clint," he added.

"Stark he was going to harm you!" Loki protested.

"I know, I know, but just calm down, it's okay now," Tony snapped, pushing his hands on Loki's chest in an attempt to push the god back to a safe distance.

"Barton you will pay you mewling quim! You are to not harm him or I will have you killed!" the god yelled, eyes blazing.

Tony's heart was racing at the sudden change in Loki. What was going on with him?

"Enough!" Tony exclaimed, pushing Loki to the bed.

"You. Will. Pay!" Loki screamed hoarsely as Steve appeared, grabbing Clint quickly as he took him away, slamming the cell door.

"Loki stop it!" Tony yelled, his hands on Loki's shoulders.

"Stark I-" Loki stopped suddenly as tears flooded his eyes.

Tony's mouth dropped open slightly as he stared at the god. Why was he crying? He stared a little while longer as he still gripped Loki's shoulders. Suddenly, Tony found himself embracing Loki in a warm hug. He didn't know why, but Loki just seemed fragile, or was it all a trick?

"Stark what are you doing?" he choked with a whisper.

"Just relax and deal with it you moron," Tony huffed.

He could practically feel Loki smirking, before he felt a pair of hands grasp his shirt.

"You, Stark...are the moron," Loki purred, his lips close to the Iron Man's ear.

Tony's eyes widened as a sharp pain formed in his side, a noise emitting lowly from his lips. Loki had stabbed him.

"Try not to die," Loki hummed.

He smirked as Tony's body slumped against him, alarms sounding throughout Stark Tower. Loki, you bastard.

* * *

**Ah, Loki you little shit. So it looked like Loki was actually being nice to Tony. Yet I guess not. Allow me to explain, basically Loki is beginning the process of his little 'feelings' for Tony and I guess he's trying to get into trouble to stop that from happening. But y'know, Tony is probably going to crawl back to him, it's FrostIron after all, he gets off on danger. Trust me the next chapter, things will get a little tense, mostly with Tony and Loki and possibly the non-con scene will be in chapter three, not sure yet. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter Three - Such Sweet Desire

**"What I would give...for a chance with you...Anthony Stark."**

* * *

**WARNING: Non-Consensual scene later on.**

* * *

Bright lights, machine beeps and muffled voices were a little too familiar to Tony. He had just woken from an induced coma which he was placed under for several days, five to be exact. He couldn't quite contemplate why Loki had stabbed him. Tony felt that he was starting to get somewhere with the demi-god, however that seemed a little less likely now.

"Tony? Hey Tony, rise and shine man," a familiar voice spoke.

The older man let out a low groan as his eyes slide open, locking with a familiar face.

"Steve," he whispered groggily.

"Don't freak out, but you've uh, been asleep for five days," Steve replied.

"Five da-what?" Tony mumbled, brow creasing.

"When we got to you in the cell you were slumped against Loki. You had lost a lot of blood, but we got you here quickly," the younger man replied.

"And where are we?" Tony asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters hospital," Steve answered.

"Loki?" Tony questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"Back at Stark Tower, being watched by Clint and Natasha," his friend replied, looking away slightly.

"Please don't tell me you chained him up again," Tony muttered.

Steve didn't have to utter a word, he only had to give Tony a certain look that said 'I'm sorry'.

"Steve," Tony growled, sitting up as he winced slightly.

"It's for his own good," Steve mumbled.

"Steve this is why he stabbed me in the first place. He obviously wanted revenge so he took it with the person who thought they could help him...me," Tony replied, a slight look of distress on his face.

"What exactly happened in the cell? Besides the situation with Clint?" the younger man queried.

"Clint didn't tell you?" Tony replied.

"No, well, he told us that Loki attacked him," Steve answered.

"After he threatened me with one of his arrows!" Tony yelled. "Loki stepped in front of me, to protect me. At least that's what I thought until he stabbed me of course, so perhaps he did it so Barton wouldn't get to hurt me before he did," he continued. "That's besides the point, there has to be a reason," he muttered, looking at Steve.

"When has Loki ever had reasons for anything?" Steve asked.

"He's misunderstood," Tony snapped suddenly.

"Misunderstood? Tony...what has gotten into you. He's a psychopath! You sound like you've started to have some heart and fee-oh god," Steve whispered softly.

"What?" Tony asked, brow furrowing.

"You're getting feelings for him aren't you?" he replied.

"What? Steve, no are you mad!" Tony exclaimed.

Steve scoffed as he backed away, walking to the door.

"You know what Tony, you're on your own when you get home. Clint, Bruce, Natasha and I have a mission to go to, and we will be gone for a few weeks. So, you will have to face the music and watch over Loki. Or maybe your loyal servant JARVIS will do it. I am done Tony. I don't understand how you can make friendly fire with the enemy. You're screwed up somewhere, a few screws loose in your brain maybe. Remember who your real friends are," Steve lectured, opening the door.

"Real friends don't lie behind my back," Tony whispered, jumping slightly as the door slammed shut behind Steve.

The older man slumped back against the pillows, wincing as his side stung. He wondered how long it would take him to fully recover, in that time would he go and see Loki again? There had to be some reason as to why he did this to Tony, there has to be. Tony sighed as he turned his head, noticing his phone on the beside table. Could he get through to JARVIS? He grabbed the phone as he scrolled through it, before clicking on something as a caller ID came up.

"Mr Stark?" a voice answered.

"JARVIS, man is it good to hear you," Tony replied.

"Always a pleasure Sir, are you well?" JARVIS questioned.

"Fine, fine. How is um, Loki?" he answered.

"Not well I'm afraid, Sir," JARVIS replied.

Tony felt a lump rise in his throat as he shifted in the bed, his free arm resting across his chest.

"Can you get the camera up?" he asked, his heart rate rising slightly, the machines beeping a little faster.

"Yes Mr Stark, connection was made upon the arrival of your phone call," JARVIS replied fondly.

"Thanks JARVIS," Tony mused, as he looked at the screen.

There he was, battered and bruised again, chained to the wall, helpless. The sight made Tony feel sick because he could hardly see any of Loki's creamy white skin, it was all just blood.

"Oh god, what have they done to you?" Tony gasped.

Suddenly, Natasha and Clint appeared in the cell, standing in front of Loki.

"Are you going to talk?" Natasha asked bitterly.

"Hardly," Loki spat.

Natasha nodded at Clint who pressed a button that was to his left, an electrical noise starting.

"ARGH!" Loki roared, as his face screwed up and his body contorted, the restraints digging into his skin.

That's when Tony noticed the band around Loki's neck that was slightly hidden by his black hair. They were electrocuting him? Why?

"Tony is dead...because of you," Clint growled.

"What the hell?" Tony whispered, brow creasing.

"What?" Loki rasped, with a slight break in his voice.

"I guess your intention was to kill him?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you lying to him!" Tony yelled, then remembering they can't hear him at all.

Loki lifted his head slowly as Tony saw some of the blood washing away. Was he crying? For Tony? For himself? What for? There were so many possibilities.

"Well was it?" Natasha questioned.

"No, I-I-I meant no harm. I did not wish for him to die!" Loki yelled, choking on a sob.

"Tell the truth! Why did you do it!" Clint exclaimed.

"I am telling the truth!" the god roared angrily, as Clint pressed the button again.

Loki roared in pain again as blood seeped out his mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, before it slumped forward.

"Jesus Christ Loki!" Tony yelled, heart monitors going ballistic.

"Sir, his vital signs are rather weak. I suggest you come home as soon as possible," JARVIS spoke.

"Oh don't worry JARVIS, I will be," Tony replied, as he ended the call.

Anger boiled inside him as he pushed himself up, ignoring the pain searing through him as he pulled the drips from his arms before getting off the hospital bed. He was furious. How could they do this? How could they lie, he was alive, not dead! His friends are acting like maniacs. Tony stripped the hospital gown off himself as he grabbed his clothes, ignoring the hole and blood stain on his shirt. He looked in the mirror as he ruffled his hair, looking at the paleness on his face. Suddenly, the door opened and he came face to face with a doctor.

"Mr Stark, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Leaving," Tony answered, as he pushed the doctor out of the way.

No one stopped him, no one tried to. You never mess around with an angry Tony Stark.

~~~&~~~

"Now Tony you have to stay away from the cell and only watch Loki from the camera room okay?" Natasha spoke.

"And why should I?" Tony grumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

"Because you just can't!" Natasha exclaimed, as she gripped the corners of the table.

Tony shrugged, his lips pushed into a thin line as he saw Clint passing by.

"I know what you two are up to. Stop lying to Loki and making him feel guilty when I am clearly alive and well," he growled.

"Let him cry it out, he'll be gone soon anyways," Clint scoffed.

"He's been here for seven days Clint," Tony spat, as he narrowed his eyes.

Clint said nothing in response as he carried on his way, disappearing into the elevator.

"Come on Natasha," he ordered.

"Just, don't go there," Natasha hissed, before sauntering to the elevator as she got inside.

Tony was alone again, in Stark Tower for a good few weeks while the others were away. He could invent something new, or improve his suits. But no, Loki was on his mind. Loki, Loki and more Loki. Could what Steve had said earlier been true? Let's think about it. Tony let Loki have some freedom, he hugged Loki even though he was stabbed afterwards, his heart raced when the pair had their first touch, his mouth went dry when he looked into Loki's eyes, Loki gave him a look that was so close to that of lust and, Tony cared about Loki, he truly did.

_"Try not to die,"_

Loki's words rang through Tony's ears, that had to be a sign. There had to be a reason as to why Loki told him not to die. Would Loki think it was real if he went down there and saw Loki right now? He had to, his cut was churning.

"JARVIS, is Loki awake?" Tony questioned.

"Only just Sir," JARVIS replied.

"That's it, JARVIS turn off all the surveillance. I don't want any of this on camera," he ordered, scraping the chair across the marble floor as he stood up.

"Anything else Sir?" JARVIS responded.

"Have the shower ready, Loki will need a clean up again," Tony mused.

"Right away Mr Stark," JARVIS answered.

The older man gave out a loud sigh as he began his journey down to the cell. His chest tightened slightly, his stomach twisting in knots. He wasn't ready to see the state of Loki face to face, nor was he ready for what was sure to come.

"Calm down Tony, its okay, you're fine," he reassured himself, as he finally reached the cell door.

He rested his hand on the door as he slowly pushed it open, hearing it creak as he stepped inside. The first thing he could smell was blood, it reeked of it. Tony's eyes followed the spots of blood that were to his left as he turned around a little and saw Loki's boots, before his eyes stopped on his face, his jaw dropping. It was worse in person, almost horrifying like a horror movie.

"My god Loki," he whispered, stepping forward.

Loki stirred weakly, his breathing heavy as drops of blood dripped into the floor. His muscles twitched under his shirt sleeves, Tony's eyes noticing that the electrical currents were still being surged through him. He growled as he slammed his fist down on the power off button, the humming now stopping.

"Please...no more," Loki's strangled voice spoke.

"Loki, it's me, it's Tony," he whispered softly, stepping closer.

"S-Stark?" Loki rasped, head tilting up slightly.

"Yeah, it's me, look at me," Tony soothed.

Tears were brimming in his eyes as Loki lifted his head up further, his eyes blood shot from burst vessels, bruises scattering his face, cuts to his lip, bloody teeth from the blood rising in his mouth and his neck covered in burn marks again.

"What have they done!" Tony yelled, turning away, as he ran both his hands through his hair, the tears rolling down his cheeks.

It look a lot to see Tony cry, it took a lot for him to actually cry. Loki was becoming his weakness, that's for sure.

"Stark," Loki spoke, a break in his voice.

Tony turned back around, his hands clasped together as he rested them on his mouth.

"I thought you dead," the god whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"Clint and Natasha...lied," Tony sobbed as he looked away again.

"What?" Loki spat, eyes fixed on Tony.

"They lied to make you feel guilty, I saw it from my hospital bed. I came straight home," Tony replied, as he dropped his hands to his side.

"I deserve such punishment," the Asgardian answered.

"No, no you don't," Tony sighed, his hands suddenly resting on Loki's cheeks.

He didn't care about the blood on his hands. He didn't give a damn about anything besides Loki.

"You deserved none of this. There has to be a reason why you did this, tell me," Tony replied.

"Revenge," Loki spat, his breathing sounding like he had bile in his throat. "Because of you," he added, his eyes looking away from Tony.

"Because of me? Wha-I haven't done anything. I helped you," Tony answered.

"I was growing too fond of you Stark, I had to find a purpose in order to stop it. I do not play friendly, however you...you mortal, are making it difficult," Loki hissed, eyes darting back to Tony.

The older man felt his mouth go dry again, it was that look again, that lustful look.

"I can't stand this," Loki whispered, moving his hands away as he unclasped the chains on Loki's ankles, then his wrists as the god fell to his knees, Tony catching his upper half in his arms. "I've got ya' relax," he soothed.

Loki groaned wearily as his forehead rested on Tony's shoulder, his breathing slow and shallow as one shaky bloody hand grasped Tony's clean Black Sabbath shirt. Tony reacted to the touch, muscles twitching as he rested his face into the raven black locks which still seemed fairly clean and partially the only thing without blood in or on it.

"Why do you help me Stark?" the god wavered.

"Because I care. You will not go back to Thor, beaten and weak. He asked us to look after you, not torture you," Tony whispered.

"Would you...have tortured me if my oaf of a brother ordered you to, Stark?" Loki questioned.

"Never, even if my life depended on it," the Iron Man replied.

Loki let out a small scoff before wincing as pain shot up his body.

"Let's get you cleaned up, again," Tony murmured, helping the god to his feet.

"You are, most kind Anthony," Loki mumbled, holding onto Tony's arm.

"Like I said, I care," Tony answered, leading Loki out of the cell. "JARVIS is it set up?" he continued.

"Ready and waiting Sir," JARVIS replied.

"He will need medical attention too," Tony added, turning Loki into the small familar room.

Loki hardly said a word as Tony grabbed a cloth and wiped the fresh blood from Loki's face, before taking the jacket part of his clothing off.

"Right, get in that and I'll be waiting outside until you're done. I'll get you some clothes too," Tony issued.

"From where might I ask, Stark?" Loki replied.

"It will have to be some of my clothes. Don't worry, I'm sure I can muster up something green and black for you," Tony mused.

"Will you not...watch me?" the god purred lowly.

Tony suddenly blushed a crimson red before gently pushing Loki into the shower, locking the door as he left the room, closing the door to the room behind him.

"Start cleansing sequence JARVIS," he ordered, before heading for the stairs.

Did he really just blush at something Loki said? It sounded so obscene to Tony at the time, making him shudder a little, yet he would be pleased to see Loki's face again, without all the blood, the creamy white skin visible now.

"Creamy white skin, creamy white skin, creamy white skin," a voice whispered in his head.

Tony shook it away immediately, the heat rising in his face again. He walked into the kitchen as he grabbed a scotch, drinking it in one go as it burned his throat. He got another one, before heading down the hallway to get some clothes for the God of Mischief.

Meanwhile, Loki sat on the floor of the shower, the blood running down his pale skin, trendils of hair sticking to his face. Tears were masked under the dripping warm water, yet the small sobbing noises were not. Loki was weak, the weakest he had ever been. And it was because of Tony...he was the god's growing weakness.

~~~~&~~~

"Hold still dammit," Tony cursed at Loki as he continued to rub Loki's damp hair with a towel.

The drying systems in the showers malfunctioned, leaving Tony with the job of drying Loki's hair, seeing as Loki was still a little sore. The god sat impatiently, tugging at the new clothes Tony had let him borrow. He had managed to dig out an emerald green sweater and black pants, yet Loki had to make do with red and gold boxer briefs, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Your hospitality is too much Stark," Loki huffed.

"Get used to it," Tony retorted, as he slipped the towel up to reveal Loki's face.

The god tilted his head up slightly, his green eyes staring into Tony's brown ones. The older man swallowed the lump in his throat as he lightly traced his fingers across the scars on Loki's face. The god leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed as Tony stared at him, his heart pounding.

"Why must you make me feel like this Anthony?" Loki hummed, his eyes opening only slightly.

He watched Tony from under his eyelashes and smirked a little at the blush that crept across Tony's cheeks.

"I don't understand," Tony replied, dropping his hands to his lap.

"It does not matter," Loki murmured, his raven black hair falling over his face.

Without warning, he lent forward and rested his forehead on Tony's shoulder, letting out an agitated sigh. Tony's arms wrapped around the god, his cheek resting on Loki's hair.

"You know...I've never been this...what's the word?" he huffed.

"Affectionate?" Loki mumbled into his shoulder, his hand resting on Tony's knee.

"Uh yeah," Tony coughed. "That word," he added, his breathing a little shallow from Loki's lingering fingers.

"Stark, inside every man there is a heart and a caring side," Loki answered.

"You? A caring side?" Tony chuckled. "You have a funny way of showing it," he continued.

"I am merely saving it for the right person," Loki whispered, his hand now trailing up Tony's thigh.

Tony pulled away suddenly as he became flushed, getting to his feet.

"We should go to bed. You're tired, I'm tired. We need it," he mused.

Loki simply stared before slowly getting to his feet as he rolled the sleeves on his sweater up.

"Very well, will you escort me to my cell?" the god asked, with a slightly quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, yes of course, c'mon," Tony replied, as he walked beside Loki.

It was silent the entire way there, until Tony decided to speak up.

"I took the uh, liberty of making your bed a bit more comfortable for you," he issued.

They stopped just outside the cell, Loki turning around to face Tony.

"Stark, you have done more than enough. I hope you rest well," he soothed.

"And you," Tony answered.

There was a brief silence before Loki suddenly brought his arms around Tony, pulling him into his chest.

"Thank you," he whispered, before pulling away as he slipped into the cell, closing the door behind him.

"You're welcome," Tony replied, turning the lock on the door.

Why was he feeling like this? So flustered, so...confused.

~~~&~~~

Something, or someone stirred in the early hours of the morning, around 2am. It wasn't Tony as he was still in the shower. He'd woken up feeling a little irritated and decided a shower would calm him down. However, it was in fact the mischievous Loki, wandering around Stark Tower, looking at things. He stopped in front of a fireplace and saw photos sitting above it. One was of Tony and Pepper, looking happy and in love. The god frowned slightly as he felt a small jolt in his chest. Was that jealousy he felt? Perhaps, only a little as something else seemed to be burning in his core. A sense of longing maybe? Or...lust.

"JARVIS," Loki whispered softly.

"Yes Mr Laufeyson?" the AI responded quickly.

"Is Stark finished with his cleansing?" the god questioned with a small grin.

"I believe he has just finished,"JARVIS answered.

"Thank you JARVIS, you may retire for the night," the god mused, as he turned in the direction of the hallway.

The lights dimmed in the house as Loki passed the kitchen, quickly grabbing a scotch before sauntering down the hallway. He could hear Tony humming along to some hard rock song as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. He gasped at the sight before him, the windows giving him a clear view of Manhattan.

"Incredible," he whispered, looking around the room, before walking to the window.

The Asgardian placed his hand on the window as he looked out at the city lights, his breath frosting the glass a little.

"You've been...thunderstruck!" Tony's voice yelled from the bathroom, causing Loki to turn his head.

The bathroom door slowly creaked open as Tony stepped out, a red and gold towel tied tightly around his waist. Loki's eyes slithered down the older man's body, a smirk twitching on his lips.

"Hello Stark," he spoke fondly.

"Jesus Christ! What the-" Tony stopped, as he stood against the wall, chest heaving up and down.

The arc reactor glowed brightly as Loki stepped forward, his face coming into view.

"Loki?" Tony gasped. "What-how did you get out?" he added.

The god grinned as he held up the key which locked and unlocked the cell door.

"You bastard," Tony huffed.

"I believe you mean trickster," Loki soothed in a deep tone.

Tony frowned as he watched Loki move closer.

"Why are you here?" he questioned.

"For you," Loki replied, placing the scotch to the side.

"For me? Why?" Tony continued, his eyes looking Loki up and down.

"I can't say," the Asgardian responded.

"Then leave then, you shouldn't be out here, or in here for that matter, this is my personal space," Tony replied.

Loki tilted his head slightly as he traced his fingers around the rim of the arc reactor, causing Tony to shudder.

"Dance with me Stark," he whispered, holding out his hand.

"I can't dance," Tony mumbled. "And it's two in the morning. I need sleep," he added, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will teach you," Loki hummed.

Tony sighed heavily before he placed his hand into Loki's. He always gave in so easily, Loki reminded him of Pepper in a way, but a male version, yet a little more sinister than her. The god's gentle fingers wrapped around Tony's hand as he pulled Tony close to him.

"I should have put clothes on," he mumbled.

"No need," Loki soothed, as his other hand rested on Tony's lower back.

He gasped lowly at the coolness of his touch, his eyes locking with the god's.

"Sorry, I would warm up a little but I can't," he chuckled. "Now, have you any music fitting for this occasion?" Loki questioned.

"Uh, maybe but it's all Pepper's stuff," Tony answered.

Loki felt that twinge of jealousy again as he waved his hand over at the stereo by Tony's bed, a tune beginning to play. Tony raised an eyebrow as he didn't recognise it at all.

"My, mother played it for me when I was a child," Loki spoke as he started to move, Tony cautiously following also. "I remember it well, and I still remember listening to it with her, she danced with me too," he continued.

"How is it playing through my stereo if you gods don't have anything as you'd probably say 'futuristic' or 'advanced' as us," Tony replied.

"I always have a way, Anthony," Loki mused, as he stared into Tony's eyes.

They hadn't really broken eye contact and Tony seemed to be keeping in time with Loki. The god could feel the need rising, by god he wanted this man in more ways than one. But right now, there was only one thing on his mind. Which was using Tony's weakness to his advantage.

"Did you ever do this with that...woman of yours?" he asked.

"On occasion, yes," Tony replied.

"Hm," Loki hummed, pulling Tony closer, as his head moved to the side. "Did you do this?" he continued, his breath cool under Tony's ear.

"Maybe," he whispered.

"And...this?" Loki added, his lips gently pressing on Tony's neck as he gave out a shallow gasp.

"Perhaps, but it was me doing that and not her," he hissed softly.

Loki grinned against the Iron Man's skin as his hand trailed up Tony's back, before moving to the front of his chest, scraping his nails down Tony's stomach.

"Loki," he gasped, with a small flinch as his hand grasped the god's tighter.

"Claim loyalty to me...and I will give you what you need," Loki purred softly, as his hand slid down, brushing over Tony's dick under the material of the towel.

"Loki enough!" Tony yelled, pushing the god back slightly, his chest heaving.

Why was he denying Loki? He wanted him right? Perhaps, not this way, not yet, maybe not ever.

"Oh Stark, don't hide it. I am your weakness, it is rather obvious," Loki laughed coldly, as he stepped closer.

"Please stop," Tony whispered.

The god growled as he suddenly gripped both of Tony's wrists, pushing him against his dresser as he glared into Tony's eyes.

"If you will not submit, then I shall take you as is," he spat, his nose just touching Tony's.

The older man's eyes were wide, heart pounding as he was suddenly turned around, the towel being ripped from his waist before Loki gripped him roughly under the neck, dragging him to the bed as his body was thrown onto it. Tony's words were winded out of him as he groaned loudly, his eyes meeting Loki's, that were now full of desire. It was as if lust had completely taken over, Loki unaware of his forceful actions.

"You have misbehaved Stark," he hummed as he waved his hand and his clothes were gone, carelessly placed on the floor.

Tony wanted to look away, but he couldn't, the sight was far too exciting. Loki's figure was flawless. But he didn't want this, he wasn't ready.

"Loki, please don't do this," he pleaded, as the bed dipped under Loki's weight.

"I do not answer to you!" Loki yelled, as he pushed Tony into the mattress, his fingers lingering around Tony's thighs. "Now, first I want you to please me, I will then please you if you behave, then we shall please each other," he added, with a click of his tongue.

"I-" Tony stopped, as Loki placed his index finger to his lips.

"No speaking," he issued, as he pulled Tony up again, pinning his hands behind his back, yet Tony struggled.

He'd gotten out of the grasp, until Loki waved his hand again and a black, green and gold sash wrapped tightly around Tony's wrists. The Asgardian grinned as he pulled the Iron Man off his bed, pushing him to his knees.

"Kneel," he hissed, through his teeth.

Tony winced as Loki's grip tightened on his hair as he knelt before him. He couldn't do anything now, he was trapped, he would have to give in, in case Loki tried killing him again.

"Good, Stark, good," he purred, as he lifted Tony's head up to look at him. "Now, please me," he ordered, letting go of Tony's hair.

Tony closed his eyes, before opening them again as he was confronted with Loki's fully erect dick, letting out a low shudder. His breath blew against Loki's bare skin, causing the god to gasp slightly.

"Stark," he growled.

The philanthropist swallowed the lump in his throat, as he moved closer, circling his tongue around the head, before taking Loki into his mouth, inch by inch as it hit his throat as he gagged.

"Oh Stark, we simply can't have that," Loki purred, running his hands through Tony's hair, as he pushed his hips forward, causing Tony to whine again. "Relax those reflexes you fool," he snapped.

Tony's eyes watered as he aggressively bit down on Loki, earning a yelp from the god.

"Playing hard to get are we?" he chuckled, looking down at Tony as he glared up at the god, his eyes blazing.

Loki waved his hands as the scarf disappeared, Tony's hands suddenly gripping to Loki's thighs, causing the god to groan.

"Come now Stark, please me," he whispered.

Tony winced as he closed his eyes, before slowly beginning to get into a rhythm and feel Loki's dick hit the back of his throat several times, this time without gagging. He opened his eyes as he let out a low groan, drool sliding out of his mouth as he gave in to Loki, working his tongue around the cold skin.

"Yes Stark, ha-oh yes," Loki gasped, gripping Tony's hair tighter.

Tony however gave up quickly as his jaw began to strain, pulling himself away as he gasped for much needed air, leaning back against the wall.

"Such a quitter," Loki hummed, as he grabbed Tony's shoulder, pulling him to his feet as he thrust him against the wall.

The god stared at Tony for a moment before he latched his lips onto Tony's neck, biting the skin harshly.

"Son of a bitch," Tony moaned, as his palms rested against the wall.

Loki grinned as his hand traveled down, Tony's dick, earning him another moan before he slipped his hand around to Tony's lower back, putting some pressure on there as Tony's back suddenly arched and he emitted a shameless gasp as his head lolled backwards. The god's teeth grazed along his collarbone as he hooked one of Tony's legs around his waist, before sliding his hand under and resting it on Tony's firm ass.

"Loki no, please don't," Tony whispered, with a beg as he let out another loud moan at the touch of Loki's teeth on his skin.

"What did I say Stark? I don't answer to you," he mused, two of his fingers sliding into the crease as he found Tony's entrance.

"N-not two, Loki stop," Tony hissed, his eyes watering again.

The Asgardian chuckled as he pressed both fingers at Tony's entrance, moving his lips up to his ear.

"You're mine, pet," he purred, before sinking his fingers inside, roughly.

Tony yelled in pain as his head rolled back, his muscles tensing, tears falling from his eyes as he felt an immediate sting, his breathing ragged.

"Christ," he choked, as the tears kept coming.

Loki wasted no time as he curled his fingers and Tony yelled again, his hands gripping the god's arms.

"God dammit stop!" he exclaimed, a choked gasp leaving his lips.

Loki ignored him as he started to thrust his fingers in and out, his teeth finding Tony's neck again as he bit down.

"Hnng!" Tony yelped, as he gripped Loki's arms tighter, his eyes stinging from the salty tears.

"Stark...so tight," Loki growled, his tongue moving up Tony's neck as he pushed Tony against the wall hard, his fingers slipping in deeper, almost to the knuckle as it hit the bundle of nerves inside Tony.

"AH! CHRIST!" he screamed, his body quaking.

"Ah yes, that's the spot," Loki murmured. "Hm, enough of this, Loki needs more," he added, pulling his fingers out as he grabbed Tony's arm and threw him onto his stomach into the black silk sheets.

"Loki no! Please no! Stop I'll do anything for you!" he yelled.

"Oh, Stark my pet, you had your chance, you cannot have it back," Loki growled, as he waved his hand once again, the scarf back around Tony's wrists.

The older man let out a pained sigh as he felt Loki's legs resting against the back of his thighs, his hips pulled up slightly as he was now on display for Loki, as his sobs were becoming uncontrollable now. Why did he have to give in? But how could he not? There was just something about the god.

"Hush now Stark, enjoy it, if you must. However I'd rather see your pain," the god hummed, his dick pressed against Tony's entrance.

"Loki..." Tony whispered.

"Spare me your begging," he replied, as he suddenly pushed into Tony roughly, without any warning at all.

"OH MY GOD! SHIT!" Tony cried out, as he yelled into the sheets in pain, his legs almost buckling from under him.

Tears flooded his eyes as Loki's hands firmly gripped his hips, before he started to move at a fast pace. Tony gave out another cry as his head came up and he gasped through choked sobs.

"Oh Stark," Loki groaned.

"L-Loki, god dammit," he moaned, through clenched teeth.

Loki let out a raspy laugh as he picked up the pace again.

"You are enjoying this pet," he soothed, a grin on his face.

No he wasn't, he was hating it. Or was he? Because the pain was soon starting to slow and pleasure started taking over.

"Mmpf, Loki...please," Tony gasped.

The god grinned as he waved his hand again, Tony suddenly letting out a cry as pain surged through him again.

"I enjoy seeing your pain sometimes, Stark," the Asgardian raggedly huffed, his movements getting a little weaker.

He was close, they both were.

"Hnng, oh god," Tony hissed.

Loki waved his hand as Tony roared in more pain. He'd had enough, he had to do something.

"Loki," he groaned.

"Shut up!" Loki yelled, through gritted teeth, waving his hand over Tony again.

"JESUS CHRIST! LOKI STOP! I'll claim loyalty to you! I'll claim loyalty to you!" Tony screamed as sobs raked at his voice.

The god suddenly slowed, his eyes dipping slightly as he lent over Tony, still moving inside him, only slower. Tony let out shallow breaths as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Say my name," Loki whispered.

"W-What?" Tony wavered.

"Say my name," the god hissed.

"Loki," Tony whimpered.

"Say my name," Loki commanded, thrusting in hard.

"Loki," Tony said a little louder.

"Say my name!" the Asgardian yelled.

"Loki!" the Iron Man exclaimed loudly.

"SAY MY NAME!" Loki roared.

"LOKI! OH GOD! AH!" Tony screamed, as he suddenly started shaking after Loki hit the bundle of nerves again.

"STARK! YES!" Loki cried out, as his orgasm hit him, his movements slowing down as his seed poured into Tony, his breathing heavy.

Tony's face buried into the sheets as the whole experience overwhelmed him, the tears taking over as he felt his arms slip to his sides, the scarf gone again. Loki lent back as he admired his work, before the smile faded as he heard Tony's painful sobs and saw the small patch of blood that was visible on the sheet under the silk ones.  
The god rested his hand on Tony's back as he pushed him down gently. They were absolutely spent, and Loki's lust filled ways had soon vanished, his eyes scanning over the bruises that were scattered on Tony's hips. He waved his hands as his clothes were back on, as well as a pair of boxer briefs for Tony. Loki pulled the sheet over Tony as he lent down and rested his lips on Tony's hair, kissing his temple.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "See me when you are ready. I do understand if you hate me, and do not wish to see me," he added, before he quickly disappeared from the room.

Tony winced as he rolled on his side, stray tears dropping onto his pillow as he let out a shaky breath.

"I could never hate you, no matter what you did. There's something about you Loki...something I've been needing," he wavered, before drifting into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Loki closed the door to his cell, walking to his bed as he sat down and picked up a book in his hand. Why had he felt so guilty? Why had he felt so jealous about Pepper having Tony first? Why was he getting a racing heart beat? It was all too clear now. Loki...was falling for Tony Stark.

* * *

**A/N: So they both seemed fairly fragile in different parts of the story. That's what I was going for. They are both slowly starting to like each other a lot more. Hope you enjoy. Things will clear up in the next chapter. Needless to say, Tony did enjoy what happened, yet he's afraid to admit it. I left out them kissing on the lips during the non con scene because it'll be a bit more sweeter when Tony or Loki kiss one another ;P**


End file.
